Sacred Fire
by Ominias
Summary: Who is this girl, who searches for a certain Uchiha? Why does she know so much about them? And why is there a distinct similarity to her and him?


**Ominias: Yay! New Story!**

**???: Ah, yes! I appear!**

**Ominias: * steals cookie behind ???'s back ***

**???: Hey! My cookie! Give it back, before I unleash my fire jutsu on you!**

**Ominias: Waah! On with the story pleeeaaaseee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters, theme songs, or anything else. I also do not own anything else mentioned in this fanfic, except for my OCs. This applies for all chapters.**

~*~*~*~

Sacred Fire

_Chapter One: The Black-haired Nee-san_

A faint, black shadow walked along the streets of the Hidden Waterfall Village. It's stature was in bad shape – cuts, bruises, and a large, bleeding gash in it's left side. It's limping walk turned into a run, when suddenly another shadow appeared, kunai in hand and at the first shadow's neck, drawing a little trickle of blood. Then the second shadow spoke in a low voice, like a male's.

"Why do you walk in the streets of my village? What is your purpose here, outsider?"

Unseen by the male shadow, the first slowly reached it's hand into a round pouch, and pulled out a kunai.

"I have no obligation to tell you."

Then, it threw the kunai, successfully putting distance between it and the male, while dodging his strike for it's head. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. The male swore under his breath.

~*~*~*~

"Ramen, ramen~. Oh, how I want to get your delicious taste rightfully inside my stomach~."

A blond teen wearing an orange jumpsuit casually walked on a dirt road leading to his village, Konohagure, or Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves.

"Ohh....I can't wait to get to Ichiraku Ramen Shop...Ramen, here I come!~"

Suddenly, he stopped. He thought he could see something in some bushes a few paces in front of him. He ran over, and found a black-haired girl lying motionless in the bush. There were several cuts and scrapes on her, but what caught his attention most was a large, bloody gash in her side.

"Oi oi...are you alright?"

He poked her, then picked her up in his arms.

"I've got to get you to a hospital!"

He started dashing towards the village, hoping to make it in time.

~*~*~*~

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, and saw Tsunade with her head resting on her arm, filling out a document in her desk. One could see the pile off to the side, and needless to say, she is going to be at it for a while.

"Oi, Grandma Tsunade!"

She looked up. "Oh, Naruto, you're back."

"Yep! And it's mission complete!"

She smiled. "Good work. Is that it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, on the way here, I found this girl all bloody and beat up in some bushes. I think she was in a fight or something."

Tsunade slightly narrowed her eyes. "Where is she now?"

"In the hospital, where else? I thought she was going to die, with a gash like that!"

"Naruto you know the rules. We can't let outsiders in the village just because they are injured."

"Hey, whatever, Grandma. Why don't you just see her for yourself?"

"Alright, but you know, I have a lot of work to do, so send her over here as soon as she wakes up."

"Alright, fine."

He started to walk out the door, when he suddenly stopped. "Hey Grandma,"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why don't you ever use, you know, some kind of jutsu to make the work go faster? Or just ditch it?"

"Well, Shizune's going to drag me back in here if I leave, and..." She stopped. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm advanced!" He walked down the hallway. Tsunade sighed.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Two Tsunades appeared, and they got set to work. "If only I thought of this sooner..."

~*~*~*~

A single, black-haired girl about 12 years old fluttered her eyes open. At first she was confused. _'Why is everything so white...?'_ She suddenly sat up when memories of a few nights before flooded into her brain. _'The Hidden Waterfall Village...and...'_ She put her head into her left hand. She eyed her surroundings. She was in a white hospital cot, inside a room with white walls, except for one glass wall where she could see a happy blond boy staring at her with glee.

_'Wait...what?'_

Just then, the boy was told something by a man in white. He and the man entered the room.

"It would seem that you are awake. How does your side feel?"

She glanced down, and softly touched the place where the wound used to be. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you...and where..."

"You are in a hospital, dattebayo! Good thing I found you lying there, or you could have died!"

Her gaze shifted to the blond boy. "So, you saved me?"

"You bet, believe it!"

She turned her head back to her lap, and closed her eyes.

"So, you feeling any better? 'Cause there's someone I want you to meet."

She reopened her eyes, wariness still evident but otherwise devoid of emotion. "I believe so..."

"Great! Let's go!"

Just then, the medic (assuming the man in white is one) stopped him from approaching. "I'm sorry, but before anything I'll have to give you a medical check to see if you actually are fine."

"Alright, I guess that is acceptable."

"Mr. Uzumaki, please wait outside for the scan to complete."

She saw him whine, and eventually grudgingly exited the room. He still stared at her though.

After the scan was over, the man in white said that she could go, and she slowly got off the cot. She respectfully bowed, and thanked the medic. Once she stepped out of the door, Uzumaki (was his name?) dragged her out of the hospital.

"So, what's your name, dattebayo?"

"..."

"...hello?"

"...Seika."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you!" He said, a big grin plastered on his face. "My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be the next hokage!"

"Pleasure."

They walked for a while, Naruto chatting the whole way, while Seika said mostly nothing, occasionally inputting a comment or two. Finally, they reached the Hokage tower. They climbed up to the Hokage's office door, and Naruto knocked loudly. "Oi, Grandma Tsunade!"

A muffled reply came from behind the door. "Come in, Naruto."

He opened the door, and found Tsunade, work finished in a huge stack, and her finishing up the last document. "Oh? Who do we have here?"

"This is Seika-chan! The girl I rescued earlier!"

"I see..."

Seika bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss..."

"You can call me Tsunade. I'm the fifth hokage."

~*~*~*~

Tsunade was slightly intrigued by this child standing before her. For one, she was very polite, calling her 'Tsunade-sama' or 'Hokage-sama'. Rare these days. Look at Naruto. For another, she had the characteristics of the extinct Uchiha clan. Black hair, onyx eyes, and even some expressions all resemble the clan. Which made her suspicious.

"Seika-san, do you know anything about the Uchiha Clan?" Naruto looked surprised, a bit guilty, and nervous.

"..." Seika weighed the odds. If she told the Hokage of the village where he was born, then she might have more of a chance of finding him. But, she might want to isolate her.Finally, she settled on the truth.

"Yes, I know of it."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "How much so?"

"...Enough to say I am very proficient on this topic..."

"Aha. What are your connections with them?"

"I...want to find someone. Someone important."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

"...would you happen to know of...a Sasuke Uchiha?"

~*~*~*~

**Ominias: Yay! First chappie!**

**Seika: Mm.**

**Ominias: Still feeling upset about that? ;o;**

**Seika: * sigh * No...tired...**

**Ominias: Then you won't mind...if I...**

**Seika: No. You may not take my cookie.**

**Ominias: Darn it! Well, anyways people, review!**


End file.
